1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power device for preventing malfunction, and more particularly, to a power device for preventing malfunction of a protecting device by determining whether a signal delivered from an electric power system to the power device is a surge signal.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, an electric power system has various transmission facilities to supply power generated by a generator to consumers, and power generated by the generator is supplied to consumers through various power transmission and reception facilities midway.
Power facilities are designed based on a normal power flow, but when power facilities are broken down, an overvoltage, an insufficient voltage, an overcurrent, frequency fluctuation, and the like, occurs, hampering power supply to consumers and negatively affecting the facilities, and thus, a fault section needs to be promptly separated at an initial stage to remove factors which have caused the breakdown.
A device that senses such a breakdown and transmits a cutoff signal to a circuit breaker is known as a protecting relay, and as protecting relays have been changed from the past induction relays or static relays to digital relays, it is required to detect a current of an accurate range over a larger correction range.
When surge (for example, lightning surge, switching surge, or the like) generated in an electric power system is introduced to a protecting relay, the protecting relay, recognizing the surge as a signal (for example, a voltage or a current), performs a relaying function, and thus, a relay malfunctions due to the surge.